


Her Handsome Hero

by belizafryler, Danni_Bear



Series: Hero [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanboy, Fluff, anti-killian jones, anti-milah, belle the author, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_Bear/pseuds/Danni_Bear
Summary: Gold was convinced the night couldn't be saved. And then she showed up.





	Her Handsome Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieQuiteContrarie (SeaStar1330)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStar1330/gifts).



> dedicated to marie, the author we'd all fangirl over should we have the pleasure of meeting. ;)

The Neptune Oyster, despite its rather ostentatious name, had pretty decent food. Not that Gold would ever admit that to Milah, of course--he knew an attempt at a jab when he saw one. Her latest adventure was one Killian Jones, a commercial fisherman and wannabe songwriter that spent more time brooding in dark alleyways than actually making any kind of decent living for himself. Despite all of that, Milah seemed happy enough with the bloke and Gold couldn’t care less about what the potential record deal the other man had managed to snag. He’d only ever had the extreme displeasure of meeting Killian once, but he would never forget the way he’d looked down at Bae and asked if Milah was sure she wanted joint custody. 

Nevertheless, they were here now and Gold took a deep breath, running his fingers over the worn cover of his favorite book to calm his irritation as Milah rambled on and on about Killian’s latest song, not seeing the way Bae’s slight frame fell in dejection each time she cut him off. Now she was going on about how she planned to accompany Killian on his tour, whenever it took off.

“And what do you plan to do during Bae’s weeks with you?” Gold asked sharply, noticing the way that Bae’s shoulders were now drooping.

Milah looked up at Gold for the first time that night, a knowing scowl on her lips. “I thought you’d be glad to have more time with him.”

Once again running his fingers over the cover of _Her Handsome Hero_ , Gold remembered the way the main character had faced down the dark sorcerer on her own, leaving the “hero” Gideon gaping at her in stunned silence. But that hadn’t been the past that resonated with him, kept him awake at night to stare at the ceiling in quiet contemplation. No, the way she’d smiled at him, and gently lowered his still outstretched sword. _“Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow.”_

Maybe it was time for Gold to finally be brave. “You know that I love Bae more than anything in the world, but a child needs its mother, Milah. I’m sure he’d love the chance to tour with you.” 

“You don’t honestly believe that a tour would be a safe place for a boy his age, do you?” Milah sneered.

Taking a deep breath, Gold looked down at Bae, noticing the way his big brown eyes had clouded over with sadness, the tremble to his lower lip. Be brave, he mouthed with a wink and his son offered him a wobbly grin in return. “I may not trust the tour, but I sure hope that I’d be able to trust his _mother_ with his safety. I would go as well, if need be.” The crowds would be absolute hell, but for Bae he could manage anything.

“I… I’ll talk to Killian and see what he says.” Milah commented, in freezing tones as she glanced down at her plate. “Excuse me, I need to use the ladies room. I’ll be right back, Bae.” She added, looking at their son before standing up and leaving without another word.

Bae watched her go with wide eyes, swiveling back to look at Gold as soon as she was out of earshot. “Doesn’t she _want_ to spend time with me?” Brown eyes pleaded with him and Gold swallowed thickly, glaring after Milah’s retreating form.

“Son, of course she does.” Gold turned in his seat, facing his son with a serious expression on his face, matching brown eyes filled with concern. “Your Mama loves you.” He added, patting his son on the knee. 

“She doesn’t show it.” 

“Maybe not in the way you’re used to seeing, but I promise. She loves you so much, Bae. And so do I.” Gold mentally swore, wishing he could make Milah see what she was doing to their son.

Bae’s lip wobbled again, but after letting out one shaky sigh, he smiled bravely. “When I get back, we’re going to read more books by Miss Belle, right? She’s my favorite!” 

Gold grinned down at his son and lifted Her Handsome Hero from where it had been resting on his lap, giving the cover a knowing tap. “Miss Belle has written at least three more books that I know of, I’m sure we can find them somewhere.” He leaned down to give Bae another grin, but to his surprise, Bae’s attention was focused solely on someone seated at the edge of the bar, his mouth open in shock. 

“Close your mouth son, you’ll catch flies.” Nevertheless, Gold’s gaze followed Bae’s and was puzzled to see a brunette in Bae’s line of view.

The woman was looking at him with a small smile and gracefully rose from her seat, making her way over towards them. Gold braced himself to stand in front of his too-trusting son when Bae let out a soft sound and whispered, _“Miss Belle.”_

It was then that Gold recognised the woman from pictures he’d seen in books. Gold sent up a silent prayer that this woman was as nice as her picture had made her seem. When she reached their table, her smile grew minutely.

“Miss Belle!” It was Bae that broke the silence, his eyes taking her in like she just couldn’t possibly be real. 

“Hi there. I guess you figured out who I am, but what’s your name?” Belle asked softly, a lilting accent to her voice that Gold hadn’t been expecting.

“I’m Baden. This is my papa!” Bae smacked his father’s arm. Twice. Hard. “Papa, papa, it’s MISS BELLE!”

“Would you like to sit?” Gold managed to remember his manners then. “We’d be honoured to have a conversation with you.” His brown eyes sparkled with joy at the way Bae’s entire face had lit up at the mere sight of Belle.

“I’m the one who’d be honoured.” Belle assured them both, smiling at Bae, and then Gold. “It’s lovely to meet you both. I don’t come across many fans here in town.” She added with a wink as she sat.

Across from her, Bae was still staring with an open mouth, making Gold nudge him sharply to break the little boy from his trance-like state. “We’re fans! Big fans! Papa reads me a chapter of _Her Handsome Hero_ every night before bedtime and we just finished the whole book! It was so great how Giselle saved herself and then Gideon--” 

Belle reached across the table and placed a hand over his, looking around the restaurant with exaggerated movements. “Careful! We don’t want to spoil it for anyone that hasn’t read the book yet!” 

Wide-eyed, Bae nodded, miming zipping his lips and looking up at Gold. In his eyes, Gold read something akin to shock about how _Miss Belle was touching him._

“Right then,” Belle leaned back in her chair but kept her hand over Bae’s, smiling at the pair of them. “What’s your favourite book? Her Handsome Hero was actually the first one I ever wrote.”

“We’re reading them in order! I wanted to read them all at once, but Papa says I won’t understand unless we read them in order.” Bae pouted up at Belle. 

“Your papa sounds pretty smart.” Belle agreed. “Stories make the most sense from the beginning.” 

Gold found himself blushing slightly, which was rather absurd because it hadn’t been _that_ big of a compliment. And yet when delivered from the voice of his favourite author, he supposed it was a fair reaction. The very _lovely_ voice. “I-I would like to applaud you on that twist at the end, with the wizard and Giselle? I had to explain it to Bae but I’ve always detested the way most female characters are seen as weak and helpless, but you made her the hero of her own story and that’s admirable.” 

Her cheeks seemed to catch a bit of color and she smiled at him slightly. “My mom always told me not to count on some knight with a white horse to save me, so I never did. And I wanted Giselle to have some of that inner fire that my mom showed me, the bravery it took to really open up to the supposedly ‘evil’ creature and _truly_ see him for the lonely man that he was,” 

“Do the brave thing and bravery will follow,” Gold agreed with a nod. “I like the symbolism of it. And the way you showed that woman are by no means just pretty arm candy for dashing knights.” 

Gold tore his glance away from Belle’s to look back at Bae, checking up on his son’s fanboy attack. It was still going strong. The boy was more silent than he had been in his entire life, and Gold rather admired Belle’s ability in that.

“Well thank you. That means a lot.” Belle said, with apparent honesty. Her eyes shone, reminding Gold how very blue they were. He cleared his throat, looking away shyly. “It tells me a lot about what kind of man you are, y’know.” Belle admitted after a pause.

“What do you mean?” Gold tilted his head, feeling _more_ than a little nervous.

Belle gave him a sly smile. “ _Most_ men wouldn’t see things the way you do. They truly believe that women are just pretty things. Well, you and I know that they couldn’t be more wrong.” She declared, her voice carrying _just_ a little loudly, jolting Bae out of his shock.

“Papa’s been teaching me ‘bout how to treat a lady, Miss Belle!” He chirped. “I’ve been _good_ at it. I open the door for Emma all the time!”

“You do, do you? What a little gentleman.” Belle turned her attention back to Bae, grinning at him with clear approval.

“Yes ma’am!” Bae beamed at her, then deflated slightly. “Though Emma doesn’t like it. She’s like Giselle. She says she can open her own stupid doors, thank you very much.” He gave Belle a proud smile.

“Language!” Gold protested immediately, shaking his head in disapproval. 

Bae pouted, “Papa… I was just repeating what she said first!” 

Belle hid a smile behind her hand. A smile that waned slightly when she noticed the same woman from earlier returning to their table. “I should probably go, hmm? I see your uh, your wife’s coming back.” She said regretfully.

Gold paused at that, and then noticed the way Milah was walking back towards them with a puzzled frown, her blue eyes--so much harsher than Belle’s--focused on the author. “I’m not… she’s… we’re not married.” 

“Should I create a diversion?” Belle muttered.

“No, it’s--”

“Well, well,“ Milah interrupted after she arrived, eyeing Belle curiously. “Who might you be?” 

Bae spoke before Gold himself could, beaming at Belle with pure adoration. “This is Miss Belle!” 

Some of the confusion cleared from Milah’s eyes and she looked back down at Belle with a tight smile. “A teacher of his, then? Tell me--” 

“No,” Bae interjected, shaking his head to emphasise his point even more, frowning up at his mother. “No she--’member? _Her Handsome Hero_? I tell you about her all the time!” 

Milah clicked her tongue and nodded, “Ah, an actress, then?” 

Bae slumped down in his chair and stared intently at the wooden table. “I talk to you about her all the time,” he repeated dejectedly, “Last night? When I asked if you could read me a bedtime story? Remember I said ‘Anything b Miss Belle is my favorite!’ and you… you told me stories were for babies…” the last sentence was murmured into the collar of his shirt, the boy almost sunk all the way down into his chair. 

Gold and Belle shared a look. Belle wanted to step in, but knew it wasn’t her place, and for his part Gold was mostly shocked into silence. Once Bae’s short speech was done with, however, and Milah was letting out a nervous chuckle, Gold cleared his throat.

“I thought I told you that you weren’t to belittle his favourite things anymore, Milah.” Gold said in a tight voice.

“I wasn’t belittling it, Alec! I merely want him to move onto bigger and better things.” Milah scoffed.

Belle looked like she wanted to excuse herself, but then Bae’s hand crept back over to hers. She smiled comfortingly at him, catching his gaze.

“Why don’t you go back to your hotel, Milah?” Alec sighed, rubbing his temple. “I think you’ve done enough damage for today.”

“Fine,” Milah bit out. “I’ll leave. _Miss Belle_ is sure to leave soon enough, anyway.” She snapped. “Why would anyone want to stay in the company of the likes of you?” She stood, muttering about how old, cranky and ugly he was as she walked away.

“I find him _quite_ handsome.” Belle called after Milah with a challenging smile, one that immediately morphed into one of concern as she turned back to Bae and Alec. “Are you alright? Both of you.” She asked.  
Bae’s eyes filled with tears as he looked up at Belle. “She’s so mean.” He muttered angrily, swiping at the water droplets.

“I’m sorry you had to witness that.” Gold said apologetically, rubbing Bae’s back.

“I’m sorry you have to _deal_ with that.” Belle replied gently. “She seems like a handful.” She said delicately.

“I hate her.” Bae whimpered, nosing into his father’s side as he peered up at Belle.

“D’you feel like being cheered up a little?” Belle offered gently, pulling on Bae’s hand.

“Yeah?” Bae asked curiously, wondering how Miss Belle could possibly top _meeting_ her.

“If I may?” Belle took out a pen, and slowly inched her hand toward their copy of _Her Handsome Hero._

Gold nodded. “I’d be honoured.” He assured.

“Don’t look until you get home, deal?” Belle asked, looking at both of them with a raise of her eyebrows. “That way you’ll be able to remember me sometimes.” She suggested kindly.

“I’ll _never_ forget you, Miss Belle.” Bae swore.

Belle’s face lit up when she smiled, Alec noticed. He liked that.

He watched her as the author wrote in the book, giving its cover a pat and smiled at them.

“Miss French?” From behind Belle a hulking man in a suit gently called out, his demeanor apologetic. “I hate to interrupt miss, but if we’re going to make it out of Boston by nighttime, we’re going to need to leave soon.” 

Belle nodded, “It’s alright, Dove. We were just finishing up here.” 

“Can I give you a hug before you leave?” Bae asked hopefully.

Instead of answering, Belle stood and gestured for Bae to come closer. He did almost immediately, flying into her hold and sighing happily. She smelled like sunshine and flowers and he was _hooked._

“Don’t forget to look at the book, okay Bae?” Belle asked gently as they let go.

“I won’t. Bye Miss Belle.” Bae whispered.  
“Bye Alec.” Belle added, turning to Gold and shaking his hand.

“It was an honour to meet you, Miss French.” Gold said honestly.

As soon as Belle walked out of the restaurant, Bae turned to his father. “OPEN THE BOOK AND READ WHAT SHE WROTE!”

Gold laughed, feeling younger than he had felt in years. “No, Bae. Not until we’re back at the hotel. You know what Belle said….”

“Let’s go back right now.” Bae suggested in a way that was more commanding than requesting.

“Okay. Let me get the bill.” Gold promised, gesturing to the waiter. “And then we’ll see what our favorite author had to say.”

~X~ 

Gold had barely finished removing his keycard from the door before Bae jumped on him. “Read it! Read it now!”

“Alright.” Gold agreed, placing his coat on the rack before he sat down on the bed, Bae leaping in beside him.

“What’re these numbers?” Bae asked as they opened the book together to see the inscription.

“I’ll have to call and find out. But look, she’s signed her name with a heart for you.” Gold pointed out.

“Call now!”

“In a minute.” Gold laughed, “Go brush your teeth first.” he directed.

Bae was back within ten minutes, demanding to call the number.

When they did, it reached the voicemail of a Miss Belle French.


End file.
